A Step Outside of Reality
by titangirl797
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember, the Joker does what he likes. He murders, frames, mugs, but most of all, he laughs. Will he get the last laugh when it comes to the Titans? Probably. NOT A ROMANTIC STORY. AT ALL. EVER.
1. The Joke's On You

**A Step Outside of Reality **by Titangirl797

Chapter One: The Joke's On You

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. I don't own DC Comics or any of their characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bitter, cold day in Jump City, California, which was odd. Cold wasn't something one generally associated with the costal city, yet today, there it was – freezing cold temperatures, in the low thirties. Now, to you, this may sound like November, but it was the dead of January and everyone was freezing. Well that's what you get when you don't get out of California enough.

If you want cold, go to Keystone or Gotham. It was always cold in Gotham, with a brisk wind thrashing everyone who dared exit onto the streets between October and March.

But, I digress.

So, even though it was freezing outside, several teenage superheroes, members of the Teen Titans, went about their business, the cold wind whipping their faces raw and forcing their hair to whirl incessantly.

The one named Raven was just exiting the café with her friend, the alien powerhouse Starfire. It had been poetry night again, and, just like every other night, Starfire was booed off of the stage for her innocent, open-minded, happy writing. At least, that's what happened earlier that night, before Starfire showed the emo kids at the café exactly where she could stick her starbolts.

She had gotten all applause.

Starfire giggled at some muttered comment of the dark girl, holding an orange hand to her mouth. The edges of Raven's mouth twitched upward slightly, before her face became Ice Demoness Extraordinaire once again. But her eyes just seemed colder than usual. If you asked her, very persuasively, then she might admit to feeling a tad bit depressed, but that was, in essence, Raven. The inability to feel could do that to someone.

Across town, the green changeling Beast Boy was in the mall, getting points and stares, as ususal. Was it really that hard to accept that he was green? He only wanted a game, not to be looked at as if he were a piece of meat on display.

Maybe, just maybe, if the two separate sets of Titans were together, then the depression in Raven's eyes and the on-edge frustration that Beast Boy was experiencing would make sense. Well, at least they would have been able to save themselves.

An unmarked white van paused on the street near Beast Boy, just as he passed a small alleyway. He didn't notice; he just kept walking. A light tap on his shoulder alerted him to her presence.

She was a nonthreatening pretty blonde woman, standing in front of the alley he had just passed. She spoke in an accented voice that he swore he knew.

"Which way to the circus?"

Beast Boy was confused. There was no circus in town currently. Maybe the woman just wanted to get with him – it wouldn't be the first time, even though he tended to exaggerate about his romantic encounters.

"Um, I'm sorry, but there's no circus. Maybe I can help you with something else?" He brushed off the annoyance he was feeling, a deep-seated one that felt as if his animal instincts were involved somehow.

"No circus?" the woman asked, seeming like a child on Christmas when she learns that there is no Santa Claus. "Well, there is now, green kid!" The quick change in tone of voice alerted him instantly. He knew where that voice was from.

His mind didn't register the large hammer until it was almost too late. But he managed to dodge, throwing himself to the left and narrowly escaping becoming sidewalk gunk. He was a Teen Titan after all, and the Titans knew how to fight. His hands scrabbled at his waist, attempting to grab his communicator before she could attack again. She swung the mallet down toward his head. He transformed, allowing the form of a cheetah to save him from the psychopath.

He realized too late – the swing was a false hit. The burst of gas hit him full in the face and he fell backward, unconscious, onto the hard, cold sidewalk. The woman flipped him over with her foot, planting his face on the ground. She placed her foot on the back of her head and said, "Quinn, one, green kid, zero!" She seemed extremely happy about this fact.

"Joke's on you, Kermit," Harley Quinn muttered to the knocked out Beast Boy, whose breathing was slowly becoming steady. She picked him up, carrying him like a sack over her shoulder. The crazed woman threw him into the back of the van roughly, ignoring the shocked faces of several passerbies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the cold. Starfire could barely feel the bitter, biting wind, but she was enjoying her "girl time" with Raven. This was what Terra normally did now, but Raven was her true sister. For a while, as the only females on the team, "girl talk" was necessary. But lately, Raven had been opting out of their chats, instead locking herself in her room or meditating for extended periods of time on the roof. It was during these shunning that Starfire learned that Terra was quite proficient at the "girl talk". So, talk they did. But, Starfire had to admit, it was nice to still have long chats with Raven on occasion.

There was a mime on the side of the road, which was unusual in Jump City, where lawyers and pizza delivery men were the majority. "Ooh!" Starfire cried, a childlike glee in her eyes. Raven barely noticed the man, for her depression was changing into frustration, and she just didn't understand why. Raven locked eyes with the mime just as he stood up straight, confusing both Titans.

"Welcome, ladies, to Uncle Jay's Mimetacular Show!"

If the voice wasn't familiar enough, then the name gave it away. Raven activated her telekinetic powers, growling out the man's name. "Joker," she stated through clenched teeth. The trademark smile was distinctive. The unstable clown took a bow, smiling even wider, if possible.

Starfire charged up her starbolts, awaiting Raven's orders. On the field, the Titans followed Robin, but if attacked at other times, Robin had stated that they should default to the more experienced Titan, the one with the most age.

"Hello kiddies! Nice day for a little fun, dontcha think?"

The two Titans became defensive as the Joker, unmistakable yet unrecognizable behind the mime outfit, began pulling off articles of clothing, allowing the bright purple of his unique suit shine through.

"You know, I wasn't sure if traveling to Jump City was worth the three million I'm going to earn, and I was right! It's colder than the Bat's heart here!" The Joker burst into raucous laughter, sounding like a bad imitation of Mark Hamill.

Starfire and Raven exchanged glances. What was he here for? Hopefully the monologuing would begin soon.

"And I have a feeling," the Joker continued, pulling out a gun, "that the green kid was easier than you're going to be."

Starfire gaped for a moment, before attacking the Joker, eyes ablaze. Raven took a moment to pull out her communicator and call Robin.

_Connecting. Please hold._

"Raven? What do you need? I'm on the other line with Batman."

_Great, _she thought, _he's in a bad mood._

"Well, while you're at it, tell him that the Joker's here and that he has a nice right hook." Starfire went flying behind her, the Joker having gotten one good shot in, but she was up again before a normal human could blink.

"Okay, I will," Robin said, obviously not even understanding. Raven waited. "WHAT?" Robin cried, face inches away from the screen, making his head look three times larger than it normally was.

"Yeah, he's…" Raven began, but Starfire was down for the count, a little knockout gas still surrounding her head. Raven felt a little woozy. The Joker must have used a lot to get the Tamaranian down.

"Oh, dear. What a mess," Joker said, looking down at the unconscious Starfire. "Ah, well," he said, pulling out another gun, this one clearly filled to the brim with knockout gas.

Raven threw a bus at him. He dodged.

The___tête-à-tête was just beginning._

___And Raven, no matter how good of a fighter she was, knew that there was a fifty percent chance of her getting out of this, even with Robin, Cyborg, and Terra on their way to help. And this was the Joker, Clown Prince of Crime. If she had a chance, it went out with Starfire._

___So, she attacked, hoping that time was on her side._

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Author's Note – _

This is mostly just a short preview of what is to come. Like it? Tell me, and I might keep writing it. I've been toying with a couple of ideas for this story, but I am not sure I will bother if no one is going to read them.

Oh, and look out for another chapter of _Raven's Plight_ soon.

Titangirl797

REVIEW!


	2. The Madness Begins

Chapter Two: The Madness Begins

I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, the Joker, Batman or anything else in this fan fiction. They are the property of DC Comics, which is the property of Warner Brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Insanity is inevitable in our line of work," Raven once said to Starfire, after the Titans had confronted an honorary Titan that had gone rogue, working against them, blackmailing them.

This phrase could be taken in more than one way. It could mean that, in the end, all great heroes are overcome by their own mind, the insanity loitering deep within. It could also mean that, as a superhero, one couldn't escape the insanity and psychopathy that lurked around every corner, stifling innocence and goodness as well as Raven stifled her father's essence. Superman had Lex Luthor, an insane criminal mastermind. Wonder Woman had the Cheetah, a woman who revels in her psychopathic feelings and murders for enjoyment. And Batman had the Joker, the definition of insanity. He ruled supreme in a city where sociopaths and homicidal maniacs ran amuck. He was the Clown Prince of Crime and the antithesis of Batman. He was Batman's most difficult enemy.

And now he was the Titans' problem as well.

Raven dodged a hit of acid from the Joker's specially-made gun. The Joker laughed hysterically before shooting again. Raven leapt the other way, using her powers to pick up a nearby trashcan. Throwing it at the Joker, who was able to narrowly avoid it, she almost stumbled over Starfire's unconscious body. She could feel the anger and worry from her friends, who were over a mile away.

There was no way that they would make it in time.

Her moment of thought was broken, as she was hit in the face with a burst of knockout gas, the price for pausing in the middle of battle. It was a foolish, rookie mistake. And it had cost her. She fell to the ground, asleep before she hit the cold sidewalk. The brisk wind hit her unconscious form, as if berating her for breaking concentration, for losing when Starfire and possibly Beast Boy's lives depended on it.

Joker cackled as he picked her up, draping the dark sorceress over his left shoulder. He bent to pick up Starfire as well, but found that he couldn't balance the weight of both girls. He dropped Starfire, and if Robin had been around to hear the crack of her head on the sidewalk, then the Joker would have had a full lashing.

"Harley!" the Joker called to a nearby unmarked white van, and the jester woman hopped out, her tradition outfit shining in the afternoon light. She skipped over to the Joker and asked, "Yeah, Mistah Jay?"

The Joker nudged Starfire with his foot, getting the point across, before striding across to the van, opening the back door, and dropping Raven inside, letting her fall on top of the limp Beast Boy. Harley arrived at his side just moments later, letting Starfire tumble down next to the two unconscious bodies.

"Alrighty, Mistah Jay," Harley called, jumping into the driver's seat. The Joker slid into the passenger's seat and muttered hastily to his squeeze, "Is everything set?"

Harley nodded exuberantly, and the Joker laughed clearly and said, "Great job, Harl! Now, let's get back to base so we can put a smile on these little depressed teenage faces!" They drove away and the Joker's laughter was heard for several seconds before it faded away, like an old memory.

When the Titans arrived approximately a minute later, only the blood on the ground where Starfire had cracked her head showed that anyone had been on that cold stretch of sidewalk in the past few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's nothing?" the masked man asked, his frown deepening. Robin nodded wearily. It had been twelve hours and there was no peep about the missing Titans. Starfire and Raven…and Beast Boy. The changeling had been out on his own, so it took a little longer to figure out that he had been taken as well, but several pedestrians swore that a blonde woman had thrown him in a van and driven away.

Harley Quinn, he knew. And where the psychiatrist-turned-psychopath was, the Joker was as well.

He had gotten on the phone with Batman as soon as the remaining Titans had returned to the Tower, upset by the disappearance of their friends. Cyborg was at the computers, doing a complete search of the area with all of the technology that he possessed, but was having zero luck so far. Robin had sent Terra to search the city by hand, checking out the stories of people who had seen the attacks (why hadn't they called the police or the Titans? Robin wondered about the loyalty of the people in the city now).

"I've got Oracle on it, but she's having no luck. The Joker's gotten more cunning," Batman stated, using as much inflection as if he was reading off a grocery list, but Robin knew that he was nervous about what could happen to the younger heroes with the Joker in town. A sudden beeping cut off Robin's thoughts. He looked over to Cyborg expectantly, but Cyborg shrugged and said, "Still haven't found anything, man." Frowning, Robin looked at Batman, who stated, in a calm voice, "Oracle's found something." Robin was elated. He heard a sharp clear voice through the speakers and was confused. It was Oracle, but without her voice scrambler. Babs wanted to talk to him.

"Robin," she began, and he held his breath. "I don't have anything on the other Titans," the breath was released, "but I found something that might be of interest to you." Robin's ears pricked up again.

"The Joker escaped from Arkham about four days ago, and exactly three days ago, Wonder Woman began a rampage. She's been tearing up the entire world, looking for her lasso." Robin gaped. "The lasso of truth?" he asked, hoping that he would suddenly wake up, and find that it was a dream, and that Raven was reading in her room, Starfire was attempting to make pancakes, and Beast Boy was failing in his quest to beat Cyborg at Mega Ninja Fighters II.

He sighed. He was definitely _not _waking up.

The silence that was conveyed over the speakers answered his question. So, the Joker possibly had Diana's lasso of truth. This was bad – very bad. He imagined the things that the Joker could get out of the other Titans. Codes, secrets, but worst of all, names. And if his name got away, then Batman's identity was up in the wind. He noted the increased look of nervousness on Batman's face, and mentally cringed. Thank the lord that no one else understood that look. Batman was upset – no, he was pissed.

Robin took time out of his worrying to wonder who would get to the Joker first – Batman, Wonder Woman, or the Titans?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke, groggy from such a long, unnatural sleep.

"Oh! Raven! You have awakened?" Starfire whispered from wherever she was. Raven took a moment to look around. She was tied to a chair, with strange bracelets attached to her wrists. She tried to use her telekinesis – it didn't work. She looked to her right and left – Beast Boy and Starfire were tied up as well, the bracelets attached to them as well. They were in a cold room made of concrete. Raven hated this. She had never felt so weak in her life. Sighing, she looked to Starfire and nodded, and then asked, "Is Beast Boy?" The green kid looked limp and weak, head hanging.

"No," Starfire said, shaking her head empathetically, "Beast Boy may not awaken for some time, I fear."

"Why?"

"He awoke earlier, waking me from my slumber. Then, the evil man came in and knocked him out again for making loud noises. I pretended to still be out." Raven was surprised – acting skills from the youthful Tamaranian?

She heard footsteps but was too late to hang her head to pretend to be asleep. "Ah! The little birdie is awake!"

Raven, as usual, had a biting, sarcastic comment. "Like I've never heard that one before. I thought you were supposed to be a creative genius." She saw what little color was left drain out of the Joker's pale face. He stepped forward threateningly, but seemed to change his mind.

"Harley! Bring it in!"

Raven was suddenly afraid – what instrument of torture was the Joker going to use on them?

The woman entered the room, carrying a long, golden braid of rope that Raven and Starfire instantly recognized.

It was Diana's – Wonder Woman's – lasso of truth, and Raven understood all that he could do with it. But he didn't know how to handle it, and she had powerful telepathy – could she win, or would this be like the fight on the cold streets of her city? Were they still in the city?

Starfire looked at Raven with wide, fearful eyes. Apparently, she understood as well. Dammit – Raven really wished that she was the naïve alien that everyone had once believed her to be.

Dammit.

"You may have a smart mouth now, Titan, but in less than an hour, it'll all be loose lips from here on out."

And she knew he was right. No one could resist the power of the lasso, but she would sure as hell try. She could tell from the switch from a worried, tearful look in Starfire's eyes to a steely gaze that she was going to try to fight as well. Because that's what Starfire was – a warrior. That's what the _Titans _were. They fought, even when the odds seemed against them. It was an occupational hazard.

The Joker took the rope from the poor, love struck psychopathic girl before loosely looping it around Starfire's shoulders'. She almost whimpered and the Joker smiled wider than Raven had ever seen before. She assumed he was excited to learn restricted information. Things that he had only dreamed about.

So, no matter how you thought about it, insanity entered a teenage superhero's life in one way or another. Whether they were a corrupted soul that was tempted by the freeing power of craziness, or an unstoppable force of psychopathy was blocking the innocent and good-hearted nature of the world, they were there. Perhaps, in minute amounts, it could be acceptable, even important – for what is a world without a little madness? – but the overwhelming quantity of sociopaths, murderous schizophrenics, psychopaths, or some other mentally diseased convicts was terrifying.

And, especially when it came to the Joker, the king of all insanity, the madness was devastating, and enough to consume someone. The Joker's smile bore down on the fragile-looking alien, and Raven knew that the insanity was hitting them hard, for the first time. And what could she do to stop it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you can guess who I am talking about in the first sentence, then I will give you many virtual cookies, and anything else you might like!

Please review!

Titangirl797


	3. No Whole Truths

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot to me to even see one review! This chapter is up sooner than I thought it would be, so have at it!

Chapter Three: No Whole Truths

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans, Joker, Batman, Oracle or any other DC Comics character. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this up and posting it on FanFiction. I'd be out there selling it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some would say that it was a terrible ordeal that the Titans were going through. The Titans that weren't captured, anyway. We _know _that the Titans being held hostage by the Joker will be in trouble, sooner or later.

"Dammit!" Robin growled under his breath. He had just gotten off of the line with Batman – the huge monitor screen was still flickering. The Caped Crusader was coming to Jump City. And Robin was damned – he wasn't sure if the Dynamic Duo still existed, let alone worked together.

Cyborg was still tapping away at his computer station, determined to find the elusive Clown Prince of Crime and make him pay, but Robin saw the small smirk cross his face when he found out that Batman was coming to town. Robin had tried everything he could to keep Batman away – who would he leave the city to, what about the criminals on the loose, what about the Justice League? He just shrugged and said that he would be there within the hour. Well, the Batplane was very fast, but maybe he could sneak out of town before old Batsy got there.

Yeah, right. His teammates were captured, and now he was thinking of leaving?

He had just heard in from Terra, who had hunted down everyone who had seen everything – they all said the same thing, that the Joker and Harley Quinn had taken the Titans, stuffed them in vans.

And now, the Joker had Wonder Woman's lasso, which she had not been happy to hear, but they had to stop her from rampaging all around the globe looking for it. She had wanted to fly over to Jump and demand for the Joker to give it back, but Batman beat her down. She didn't understand the danger that came with associating with the Joker or his ilk.

"I've got the blood tests back, oh Fearless Leader," Cyborg called, gesturing at the screen in front of him. There were two sets of DNA on the screen – and they matched exactly. "It's definitely Starfire's blood," Cyborg said of the blood on the sidewalk. Robin had sincerely hoped that it wasn't, that, maybe, one of the Titans had gotten a good shot in, that it was the Joker's blood, or Harley's, but no, it was Starfire's.

His thoughts raced. How was she doing? Were they still in the city? Was Raven still with her, or were they separated? And what had the Joker gotten out of them yet?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, I will not!" Starfire cried, attempting to evade the truth magic of Wonder Woman's lasso. It was coiled tightly about her shoulders now, and had been for at least fifteen minutes. Raven was surprised that Starfire had lasted this long, but, then again, she was from an extremely durable alien race, and she was fighting for something she believed in. That was good enough, Raven guessed. It hadn't been her turn yet, but she knew she was up soon. Beast Boy was still out and the two psychopaths in the room were beginning to get bored. She thought they were just about to give up when the Joker said to his girlfriend, "Harley? Go grab the switch from the kitchen."

The girl did as told, walking from the room immediately. "What is Robin's real name?" Joker asked. This was new – he'd only been asking about codes and names of the Justice League, but Raven had supposed that his curiosity would win out somehow.

"No!" Starfire shouted, angrier than before. Her eyes were ablaze with green light that quickly faded, due to the power inhibiting handcuffs attached to her. The Joker looked quizzically at the rope in his hand and said, in a tone that betrayed disappointment, "I thought this made you tell the truth? Ah, I always knew that people only told Wonder Weirdo the truth because of those stars on her…"

The Joker was cut off by a defiant growl from Beast Boy, who apparently had just woken up. He looked from the Joker to Starfire and growled again. Raven could tell that he was itching to transform into his Man-Beast, but the bracelets were working like a charm. Raven had a feeling that the Joker had stolen from Mad Mod before capturing them.

"Well, there's always the old-fashioned way," Joker cried, smiling at his crazed squeeze. She smiled crazily back at him. He held up a switch that glinted dull silver in the industrial lighting. Damn it – she knew the enjoyment of seeing someone squirm under the Lasso of Truth was going to end soon.

"Electricity makes the world go 'round, right?" Starfire gaped. He was going to _electrocute _her? She knew he was mad…but…this just seemed inhumane. And she was right – the Joker was heartless. The only reason he kept Harley Quinn around was because she made a good lackey. He pegged her for hired help the moment she stepped into Arkham, eager to evaluated all of the most difficult psychopaths.

"And away we go," Joker muttered, flipping the bright red switch.

Starfire cried out in pain, gasping in her breaths, her throat rough. The electricity surged through her, singing every nerve and microscopic part of her body. It was torture; it was hell. She had no escape, only endurance, which was running out quickly. She couldn't take any more. She…

And then the pain stopped, and with another smile, the Joker said, "What's Robin's real name, or you get worse." Starfire actually hesitated – the pain was awful, after all. She almost succumbed to the frail human weakness of pain. But she knew she couldn't. She was a Tamaranian, and they were warriors born. Stamina ran in her blood, as it did in the blood of all of her people, but especially the royal line, of which she was a part. Starfire was well aware that she had to take it, otherwise he might move onto Raven or Beast Boy, and they would be hurt. Or, he would get bored of her stubbornness and move onto them anyway. She was horrified; they would get hurt either way, she concluded. The Tamaranian princess almost submitted, but Robin's face flashed before her eyes. He would never want her to give in, particurally to the Joker, one of his most hated enemies. He had murdered his friends and family, and shot an old friend down. She saw a glimpse of Raven, who seemed to be steeling herself. And that was when Starfire knew – none of the Titans would ever give in, even if that meant death, because the Titans weren't like the Justice League or the Justice Society – they were a family, and she'd be damned if she was the one to sell them out. She knew that Raven and Beast Boy were ready to fight to the very end, if need be. Starfire really hoped that the others were coming, and soon.

"No," she stated, enunciating the word and attempting to put as much power in the syllable as possible. Raven was slightly shocked – if Starfire had given in, she would have been fine, as she would hate to see the pretty alien hurt. But…Starfire had said no, clear and simple. She was ready to fight, and Raven should have known that's what she would say all along. A single glance at Beast Boy's face told her that he was thinking along the same lines.

The Joker seemed shocked, but got over it quickly. He was enjoying the moments with the electricity. For once, there was no Batman to shut his little operation down.

"Alrighty!" he crowed, ready. He flipped the switch again and relished the howl of pain that came from the alien's lips. He had the power (literally), and the lasso of truth was at his side, ready to be used again, once the girl was weakened. Or maybe he'd use it on Kermit first. Or, maybe the dark, gothic girl was a better choice. She wasn't an enduring alien – she might have a great scream. He loved it when they screamed; he almost preferred it to laughter.

_Huh,_ he thought, _maybe this isn't such a bad day job._

He could barely wait for the three million he was going to get. It was just a matter of breaking them, and he had done that before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW!

Oh, and special thanks to –

Wakka59

**And**

Siddi.

Sorry, but the rogue Titan is not Jinx. Try again? If you don't read the comics, it is unlikely you will get this correct, just so you know. *smiles at you!*

Have a great night/day/whatever.

Titangirl797


End file.
